


Needy

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I talk too much, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I never say what I mean, until the space is filled with things that never meant a thing.





	Needy

Needy.

Oh my God, I'm so needy.

Always needing someone around to talk to, to keep me from being alone with myself.

Always continuing to talk after the conversation is over.

I'm sorry.

I try to stop, but then I feel the quiet and your frustration, and off I go again, saying words that don't mean a thing just to fill up the space.

Until we're suffocating.

Until all the silly things I said hang in the air, and the unspoken truths fall to the floor from loose lips.

Talking just to fill space, even though my head is full of things to mean.

I'm sorry for being needy, and never saying what I need to be able to stop.


End file.
